


Six skeletons, One Brat

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bratty Reader, Butler skeletons?, Fluff, Homless snas and papi, How is edge going to put up with brat if hes a brat?, Multi, Reader will unleash hell, Short Reader, Slow Burn, and so much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: A twist on Six skeletons, One maid by RaccoonSinQueenWhere the skeletons are the butlers, and you are the 'princess'Well, your mothers just rich and you need people to take care of you because you're a mess of an adult.And a total brat.Wanna send me fan art? Send it here <3http://xcrazybunnyladyx.tumblr.com/





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so scared and excited for this, let me know if you guys think this a good idea in the comments. Love you all <3

Ever since you were a child, you had expected things to be given to you. This lead to you being a...

Well, let us be honest.

A total brat.

You would create total hell if your dessert wasn't delivered to you on time, especially if it wasn't sweet enough, you would go mental if someone tried to say you were wrong, Oh and you almost tore apart a maid for suggesting different clothes to wear since 'the weather was going to be hot and being in a jumper would irritate you'

So, of course, this led to no maids or butlers wanting to take the job, even if your mother was offering to pay way more than normal. Everyone was terrified of working for this 5'4 17-year-old girl who made a fuss every time of the day. The only quality you had was the ability to get A+ on every subject at school, your teachers praising you in the monthly report, saying nothing more than how perfect you were as a student. Your intelligence being higher than any of the kids at your 'elite school' of course you used this to your advantage, claiming every single prize and award you could get, obviously not for the right intention. Your mother was happy with the outcome either way.

Your mother was kind,  _Way too kind_ for your liking. Always helping people in need, giving appliances and money to homeless shelters. Mother would do anything for anyone without batting an eye, one of the reasons father got killed. We do not discuss that matter anymore, it is dead like him. Dead is better.

Anyhow, 

Two years ago the monsters fled the underground with their, now in foster care frisk. The eight-year-old freed the monsters from salvation. Only leading them to more salvation. You see the monsters had their own form of currency, called g. When they first emerged people took the currency and traded them off gladly. First couple monsters thrived in fortune, buying large houses and all sorts of things. But all good things come to an end.

After two days, the government decided to fully shut down and decline the converting of g to our normal currency, leaving the monsters who didn't trade in their money, utterly and truly- 

_Screwed._

Because of this event, monsters were forced to live on the streets. The underground was no longer accessible. So they could not, in fact, crawl back in the hole they came from. 

funny enough, all the occurrences and situations over the previous years has to lead us to today.

Be prepared to experience heartbreak, love, and feeling galore as we embark on this unfolding fairytale!

  

 

    

 


	2. Colours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How dare these skeletons to enter upon your home!

(Your mothers point of view)

I had decided to take a stroll at the local park, the weather being exceptionally nice today. My daughter had yet to waken so, of course, I let her be. She needs sleep to grow after all. My  _daughter,_ Ah yes. She is very... Smart for her age, with her attitude as well. It may not be the _best but_  she is my daughter, so none the less she is perfect to me. Apart of me takes the blame for her  _Behaviour._ Never being independent for herself, always having maids and butlers to attend for her every need. Until there were simply none that would take the _Bloody job_. 

Which is why when I came across the skeleton, who begged for the job. Well, who am I to say no to such a perfect applicant.

On my walk, I came across a monster on the park bench, holding a piece of drenched cardboard over his head. I had liked the rain pour, this young gentleman seemed to not. I had come to a stop to him, he hadn't noticed I was there until I cleared my throat. He looked up at me with such fear, I felt so bad for the creature.

"Are you alright dear?" saying it softly, just in case he would get startled.

He simply nodded, Looking like he wanted to run away.

"Do you have a home?" I already knew the answer, but. I needed to make absolutely sure. 

He shook his head.

_This was perfect._

"Would you like a home?" I smiled at him softly, he looked at me suspiciously. He did not say anything.

"Let me explain, you see. I need a person to clean my house and look after my daughter If you take the job. I can provide food and shelter over your head, As well as your daily pay."

The skeleton looked at me with such shock, he began nodding his head quickly. I was afraid his skull was going to come off!

"But. I have to warn you; my daughter is very high maintenance." It was better to prepare him for this, Right now I did not mind if he had no abilities to cook or clean. I was utterly desperate for a housekeeper.

The skeleton seemed to be in thought, it only took a while before he started nodding again. Smiling at him, I hold out my hand, ready to 'seal the deal'

He began to speak.

"i-i have o-others?" He spoke so softly, it was almost impossible to hear him

"More monsters?" He nodded softly, looking almost disappointed, perhaps he thought I only wanted the one?

"Can you show me them?" His face perked up, nodding again. beginning to lead me out of the park and down a rather  _disgusting_ alleyway.

"guys, you can come out now!" He called it out rather loud, skeletons of all sorts emerged from different sides on the alleyway, it was somehow dark. Denying any access seeing further into the blackness.

There was six of them, all of them looking ragged and dirty. Apart of me was doubting their ability to take care of my daughter, but I was out of choices. I would have to leave for a business trip soon, My daughter unable to attend with me.

"guys, she is willing to give us food and a roof over our head if we work for her," the skeleton I had first spoken to said, their expressions were all similar.  _Worry._   

"What kind of work." A skeleton with red eyelights and... Sharp teeth spoke, his voice was deep. And was that a Brooklyn accent I hear?

"Housework." The skeleton replied back calmly, the skeletons look surprised. They nodded to each other. 

The skeleton I had first talked to turned to me, his pearly white teeth still shining despite his dirty bones. He held out his hand for me.

I smiled at him softly, taking his hand and gripping it.

"I'm happy you decided to take this offer, you will be starting today." His grin grew wider

"thank you so much, this... means a lot to us" I smiled back at him before gripping his hand a little harder

"Oh and, if  _any of you harm my daughter. I will track you down."_ I smiled at him softer and let go of his hand.

"Let us go shall we?" 

They all looked so terrified.

 

 

(Your pov)

You woke up rather early today, no one had woken you up. Since there was  _no one_ to wake you up. You giggled to yourself, sitting up from your large bed and making your way to the huge walk-in closet.

"What to wear, what to wear?" You mumbled to yourself as you went through all the dress you had, Black? Nah it's not a funeral, Blue? Yeah no not today. White? Yes! you pull out the dress and unhook it from the hanger. Undressing and slipping the dress on, Taking your time to admire yourself in the mirror.

[The dress](https://au.shein.com/Guipure-Lace-Top-Flare-Dress-p-385756-cat-1727.html?url_from=auadpladress170906303M&gclid=Cj0KCQjwtMvlBRDmARIsAEoQ8zRjorf2f3g7VsIRYN0pZG4iLVBDdLBoMEKutOEPH_Brq_PoQJAXEqQaAs_tEALw_wcBhttps://au.shein.com/Guipure-Lace-Top-Flare-Dress-p-385756-cat-1727.html?url_from=auadpladress170906303M&gclid=Cj0KCQjwtMvlBRDmARIsAEoQ8zRjorf2f3g7VsIRYN0pZG4iLVBDdLBoMEKutOEPH_Brq_PoQJAXEqQaAs_tEALw_wcB) was absolutely beautiful, it was brand new and was not touched till today, it came up to your knees. Your height made your appearance look... 'Loli?' Like. People always presumed you were a mere child! You were seventeen for christ sake. Well technically still a child but you get the point! Huffing to yourself, making your way to the 'make up area' you hardly use makeup. you dispised applying some low-level materials on a face like yours, But today would have to be different. Mother said she was going to bring new home takers, It was fun chasing them out. which is why you never opposed to the idea of a new one. 

Coating your small pink lips with clear gloss, you close it back up and toss it in the pile of other clear glosses. You shivered at the feeling of sticky liquid on your mouth, it felt unnatural.

Walking back into your closet, marching down to the show section. You pull out some white flats, Unable to walk in heels. Tripping over every single time! Slipping the shoes on, you grab a brush nearby and try to tame your hair, it was too thick. Mother said it was a  _'Blessing to have hair like yours!'_ It certainly felt like the opposite, it is impossible to tye your hair without the hair tie snapping! hence why you always were it out. Tossing the brush on your bed, plugging in your phone to charge, checking your emails and other various apps. Refusing to have any types of social media because it was simply not needed.

Once you were done, you finally make your way downstairs. Tracing the railing with your finger as you go, You were nearly down the last steps when you hear soft chatter, various voices? And your mothers.

Hopping off the last step, you follow where the voices are coming from.

The lounge room.

As you enter, everyone is silent.

Your mother stares at you, clearly not expecting you to be up.

"Y/N dear, you're up early!"  Your mothers chipper tone only adds up to the suspicion you hope is  _not true_

_Please don't tell me these are the housekeepers._

They were monsters, skeletons to be exact. All dressed in professional butler wear, black suit, black tie, smart grey pants and, oh my god they are even wearing cufflinks?  _They are going to work here._

Your eye twitched in annoyance.

"They will be- "Working here." You completed the sentence for mother, she knew you were  _not pleased._

_She knew why._

"Hehe, yes dear. Do not worry darling, they know the basics of what to do and what  _not to do."_ You could feel anger bubbling up inside you.

you were going to explode.

Skimming all the monsters in the room, making sure everyone sees the hateful glare in your eye.

"Quit. Now, if you do not. I will make your entire existence until you dust,  _Hell."_ You spoke the words clearly.

Aggressively.

They remained silent.

You scowled at them, turning to your mother for help.

"MOTHER MAKE TH- "You will stop right this instance." 

_What?_

_WHAT?_

You opened your mouth to begin your outburst, only having it cut short by her sudden harshness of tone.

"You are going to treat them with respect while I am away. They all have contact with me. If I get a call stating that my daughter is harassing them OR GOD SO HELP ME Y/N TRYING TO KILL THEM. I will not. Be. Happy. Understood?"

You felt the tears pricking at your eyes.

_You hated hated HATED THIS!_

"DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND Y/N?" She raised her voice so loud everyone in the room flinched.

You nodded, wiping the tears that were now spilling.

"Good girl, I will be off now, Y/N  _be good,_ and you boys look after my daughter."

The skeletons all nodded, your mother turned and disappeared into the outside world. Shutting the door with a loud bang.

Your gaze instantly snapped to the skeletons as the door shut, your chest heaving fast and heavy. Only to have it slow down as you remember your mother's warning. Stomping your feet on the floor and huffing, you run upstairs back into your room. Slamming the door closed and screaming out all your frustration.

 

 

(Sans Pov)

"well 'tat went well'' Red commented dryly, he was trying to lighten the mood. 

Edge scoffed at his brother, everyone kind of just stood there. They had no clue what to do, well they did but.

It all revolved taking care of the girl, and she made it clear she did  _not want them_  here. 

"IM GOING TO SEE IF THERE ARE DISHES!" Blue replied happily 

"I WILL JOIN YOU!" Papyrus and blue were so similar, sans had no idea how they both have so much hope after what happened. 

His brother was so cool.

They both disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the rest of them behind clueless

"OKAY, THERE ARE A LOT OF DISHES!" Blue called out from the kitchen, the sound of water could be heard faintly. At least they were doing something.

Orange chuckled at his brother, while red and edge just looked around. The house was extremely big, the chandelier was massive, crystals decorating the roof with sparkles, almost like the stones he had when they were trapped underground, It was a shame it was still  _shit_ on the surface. oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

" ** _AHHHHHH_** ''

Sans and the others heard a loud shriek coming from upstairs, Red, edge, orange and sans began running upstairs, not being able to use their shortcut without actually seeing the area yet.

Her screaming was absolutely  _deafening_ and they didn't even have ears! 

The loud shrieking came from within a room, Sans gripped the door handle.

It was locked.

He began pounding his fist on the door

"MA'AM ARE YOU OKAY?" He raised his voice, hoping she could hear him through her screaming and crying

"SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHES GETTIN' STABBED CLASSIC, NO SHIT SHE AINT OKAY," Red screamed, sweat beading down his skull, he was nervous.

They can't afford to lose this fucking job

So sans steps back a few steps

And plunges himself into the door. 

 

 

(Your pov)

Your voice was beginning to crack as you screamed and cried, you had barely noticed your door being broken down.

_Wait your door is broken_

The screaming comes to a halt as you stare at the skeleton heaving and holding his shoulder. You opened your mouth to give him an earful (?)  until the bug slowly makes it way onto your bed. 

You don't move, too afraid and paralyzed. 

It comes to a halt in front of your feet.

And then flies onto your chest.

You lose your  _Shit._

Sucking in a sharp breath, you scream with all your might, jumping off the bed and running around.

_THE BUG ISINT COMING OFF_

" ** _GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF_** '' 

The skeletons were darting around your bedroom, leaping and trying to keep you still. 

But you couldn't keep still.

Jumping back on the bed, someone pushes you over, making you fall on your back.

The bug on your chest begins to move upwards.

You feel all your sins crawling up your back, you snap your eyes shut. Unable to look at the bug any further!

_This is it, This is it! I'm going to get infected with its germs and DIE!_

_"_ Ma'am."

_This is because I treated everyone so bad! This is my punishment!_

_"_ Ma'am?"

_I'll never be able to enjoy my dessert again, I'll never be able to get a bunny!_

_"_ MA'AM!"

"I am trying to do something here!" You snapped your eyes open, seeing a skeleton on top of you.

"the bug is gone," he said the words calmly, peering over your chest, the bug was indeed gone. you stare at him, giving a dirty look.

He got the hint and got off the bed, you sit back up, and look at the four monsters standing at the foot of your bed, they all looked nervous.

You look away.

"thank you." You hated saying the word, but it will only be said once...

"You're welcome, ma'am." They all said in it... yeah no it wasn't synchronized, it sounded horrible. They seriously had no idea what they were doing. 

"I still don't have your names." Each of them looked startled before the first one introduced himself.

"My name is orange, its a pleasure to acquaint you." He smiled at you softly, you kept the frown on your face. 

" **MY NA-** you held your hands to your ears as he spoke, the shorter skeleton next to him nudging him with his elbow

" _Sorry About That, My Name Is Edge. It Is a... P-please Working With You."_ You slowly dropped your hands, giving Edge a glare. 

He gave you one back.

You gasped and stood up on the bed, he straightened his posture.

_IS THIS GUY CHALLENGING YOU?_

You stomped on the bed, he crashed his foot on the floor, making a loud  _Thump._

Your chest began heaving quickly.

''B-boss cmon." The skeleton next to him tugged at edges sleeve.

''you." pointing a finger at Edge, he began to sweat. His glare not faltering a bit.

"I want water." He looked surprised, his sockets expanding, bowing and leaving the room.

You sigh and place your hands on your hips. Looking at the skeleton that was next Edge.

He just stood there, giving you a nervous grin.

You roll your eyes at him

"Your name." His grin faltered but returned right after.

"right, right! 'ta names Red. but you can call me 'wateva ya want" He winked at you as he finished off his lewd introduction.

You giggled.

Clasping a hand over your mouth and covering it off with a cough, looking at the very last skeleton.

He smiled at you softly

"Sans, sans the skeleton. We will all try our best to take care of you." You nodded at him, the frown still plastered on your face.

"Where are the others?" You were sure there was six of them.

"Oh, they are both washing the dishes," Sans replied back to you

"Their names?" Might as well learn them all now.

"Blue is this short one with blue eyes" Orange answered your question, his smile increasing with the mention of the name.

"Papyrus is the tall one," Sans answered that one, same admiration as orange when the name was mentioned.

Edge walked into the room with a glass of water, he stopped at the edge of the bed and held it out for you. You took it and rained the whole glass.

Your throat was killing you.

Holding out the glass, Edge took it from your hand.

 

"I'm bored." You looked at all of them expectantly.

You wanted to be entertained.

**Now.**

 


	3. Powdered sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar is your weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans: The house is burning  
> Y/N *continues sleeping*  
> Sans: The world is about to end, and there's one final rocket you can board.  
> Y/N *Sleeps heavier*  
> Sans: There's sugar for bre-  
> Y/N: * Launches self downstairs.*

You were having one of the best dreams you have ever had. You were running in a field of beautiful white flowers, your feet bouncing and dancing through the meadow.

And then you started to cut each one,

The flowers screamed and pleaded to beg for your mercy. 

Just smiling and tearing them to itty bitty pieces.

You laughed at their suffering as they decayed and turned to dust.

Scooping a handful and throwing it everywhere.

Coating the ground with once lived life.

 

Until you had the covers thrown off your body.

 

/ /

The sudden loss of warmth from your blanket makes you reach out and try to find the heat again. You huffed in annoyance refusing to open your eyes. You were still exhausted from yesterdays hectic introduction. You needed your sleep! 

You kicked your feet and pouted. 

"Y/N its time to wake up." His voice was calm and quiet, patient.

Almost similar too.

You crack an eye open, despite not wanting to wake up.

It was Sans, folding your blanket neatly at the edge of your bed.

The early morning light was sneaking its way into your bedroom. You moved your head to look at the windows. The blinds were wide open.

_Such a sunny day._

"Good morning y/n." His voice startled you. You looked at him. Crap he knew you were awake. You snapped your eyes back shut, trying your best to fall back to sleep.

"Y/n breakfast is ready." He said it so caringly. As if he cared, he's only doing his job.

You turned on your side and snuggled a nearby pillow, ignoring him completely.

"It's powdered sugar donuts~," He said it so sweetly.

_SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR_

You propped up from your position, grabbing the pillow and launching yourself off the bed, darting down the hall. Skipping the steps on the stairs and running into the dining area. 

Your heart was threating to pump out of your chest as you pull out a chair nearest to the breakfast and plop down. 

Your mouth began to water as you looked at the confectionery, grabbing the tongs next to it and picking them up with it, carefully placing them on your plate. 

You pick up your knife and fork, slicing it into the donut, placing it in your mouth. You have no idea how but it melts in your mouth. It is perfect. You continue helping yourself to the donuts, looking around as you enjoy the breakfast. No one seemed to be in the dining room, 

Until a rather tall skeleton walks in, he must be papyrus, the one that sans mentioned.

He walks over to you, standing on the opposite side of the table, his grin is almost blinding. You cut another piece of the donut and start to put it in your mouth.

"Are You Enjoying Your Breakfast?" The fork halts at the entrance of your parted lips. His voice sounded too expecting? Did he make it?

"Did you make it?" You questioned him. He looked rather nervous.

He nodded his head rather quickly, you avoided eye contact with him, and you finally shoved the food in your mouth, chewing slowly before swallowing. 

"Its. good." You murmured the words, picking up another donut and digging into that one as well.

"I AM SO GLAD YOU ENJOY MY...cooking." He began to raise his voice; you snapped your head at him and halted your cutting. Giving him a hard glare, He suddenly got the hint and fixed his mistake.

_You wanted to avoid having a headache this early in the morning._

"Where are the others?" you resume to cutting the food.

"Blue Is Attending To The Garden, Sans Is Doing The Jobs Your Mother Has Arranged For Him, Red Is Doing Maintenance On The Vehicles, Orange Is Installing The Technology In The Game Room And I Am Doing A House Check." He explained what everyone was doing without stuttering once, his voice so articulate, you were rather impressed.

"And Edge?" You took the last bite of the remaining donut, placing the fork and knife on the plate neatly. 

"He Is... Doing Nothing?" He admitted it with concern laced in his voice, was he not supposed to say that? 

You smirked to yourself. You needed someone to help you with something. Edge would be the perfect candidate.

"Get him for me." You ordered him, malicious intent present in your voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed and walked off, crossing your arms over your chest while in thought, Edge had an attitude, you were going to break him and make him entirely submissive.

You quietly giggled demonically as the many ideas formed in your head. 

" **You Requested Me?"** Edge stood beside you, looking down at you with curiosity.

Your smile grew unnaturally.

Making Edges curious expression  _Shrink._

"Say Edge, do you like clothes?" You asked him with a disgustingly sweet tone.

He swallowed (?) and nodded softly. 

"Good. Because you're trying on a lot for me~." 

You tilted your head at him and showed an insane expression. You were smiling so hard all your teeth were visible, your eyes squinting with joy. 

Clasping both his hands in yours, you squeal the words his face.

"WEREGONNAHAVESOMUCHFUN!"

His eyelights dilated, and you were sure he certainly wished he didn't take the job. 

 / /

Standing in front of your many dresses, you skim and pull out each one. Inspecting it and putting it back, none of them appeared to be big enough for him. Sure he was skinny but, his stature was a problem. The dresses enough came up to your thighs. It would act as a shirt for him. 

Sighing, placing the last dress of your collection back and looking up at him, The entire time he had been standing there, hands on his sides and sweat pouring down his skull. Narrowing your eyes at him earned you an awkward smile, he honestly looked so out of place  _So unprofessional._

An idea popped in your head, causing the evil smirk to dance onto your lips once again.

"Go gather all the others, meet me downstairs by the front door. One of you orders my Mothers private limo." you had turned back around and began looking for your dress to wear.

"Yes, ma'am." He bowed and disappeared to fetch the others. 

Leaving you to think.

And you know it always means  _trouble._

_/ /_

Sometimes you had wondered how you got in certain situations, like how in the world you found yourself trying to sue one of your classmates for taking your belongings without asking, or why you had thought it was a good idea to threaten a criminal with a gun at your head. Or most of all, take your supposed 'butlers.' to get their attire altered.

"May I Ask Where We Are Going?" Papyrus's voice cut through your recall of the 'bad decisions' you've made, staring blankly at papyrus, his natural beaming smile on his face. Hands neatly folded on his lap, apart from the skeletons all squished together. 

You turn your head to look out the car window. Kids were staring idly and pointing to the car in awe.

Usual glare melting into a sedated expression.

"No." 

/ /

The sound of many footsteps echoed the building as you made your way to the destination.

Many stares were present as there was a literal horde of skeletons walking behind you.

Eventually stopping at an out of place vintage store, well I mean it was meant to be out of place. Pushing the doors open, triggered the bell to make its familiar chime, the taller skeletons having to duck slightly to enter.  

_This place hasn't changed one bit._

The area was extremely modern, whites bleaching everywhere. Well except the clothes, the owner was one of those... 'Art project' people, saying that "walls and everything thing else other than my creations should not be important!" Something along those lines. 

You didn't care how weird he was, as long as he can produce suitable clothing. You'd deal with it.

"Y/N" The owner greeted you with opening arms, he had a thick Russian accent. 

"It's nice to see you again dear" You gave him a quick hug and retreated, he understood your discomfort for human contact. You know your mother and all. 

_It was a long story._

"I need you to fix something more comfortable for them." you stood back, letting the owner Pavel see them correctly.

He went up to each one, inspecting the clothing and measuring them. 

Taking a seat and letting him do his job, there was no doubt the skeletons were uncomfortable. Red appeared to snarl as Pavel touched him.

Well until his eye lights landed on you.

_At least they were learning._

Crossing your legs to get more comfortable, Pavel begins to write down the measurement. 

"Would you like to choose the material darling?" He was now in the material section, sorting through different colors and textures.

 You waved your hand in the air, dismissing the question.

"Let them choose." The skeletons all looked surprised. Red had a hungry grin on his face. 

Rolling your eyes, you say the sentence with no tone.

"Just make it appropriate, and you can do work in it." 

Reds grin dropped.

Pavel gestured the monsters to come over and chose the type of material they wanted. Blue started jumping up and down. Animated stars were shining in his eye sockets.

Leaning back in the chair and crossing your arms, observing the skeletons and their actions.

The heaviness of your eyes, grounded you to the floor. 

A nap would be nice. 

Your eyes fluttered.

Unable to keep them open.

The world melted into the darkness.

/ /

The ground concealed in white roses; the feeling under your feet was not unpleasant.

Almost like walking on clouds.

But it did not cover the entire area.

Stems? were keeping you in

It was like a bird cage.

You began to walk closer and closer to the bars. 

They looked thick, the whole stem covered in tiny thorns.

A sudden urge to touch it overtook you.

Holding out a finger, you slightly apply pressure to it.

Red dripped down the flesh.

Landing onto one of the pale roses.

The colour spread to each flower below your feet.

 

 

 It looked oddly beautiful

/ /

foreign Softness surrounded you, opening your eyes softly and rubbing at an eye.

Looking around, you realized you were in bed.

You looked over to the small bedside cabinet to retrieve your phone.

There was a plate of powdered sugar donuts.

...

_You couldn't help the small smile on your lips._

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
